Different Times
by Nerfiea
Summary: Ed and Al are moving from Dublith to Central. Now not knowing anyone Ed must adapt to a new school and surroundings, while trying to deal with his past. Though meeting new people isn't always bad. He meets Roy, also a high school student, who will help him through this new time. AU Eventual RoyEd, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

If he had known that today wasn't going to be a normal day, he would have been fooled. The day had gone as expected and things felt to be about the same as normal. Though Geometry class was even more boring, if that was even possible. He only saw his brother at lunch, and that was just when they were walking through the line. The two spoke for a few minutes, asked about each others' mornings, then went to eat lunch with their friends. Being a year older and hanging out with people older than he was, there wasn't many times they had ate lunch together. After school, him and his brother walked home like they had done time after time.

Dublith wasn't a very big town, though it was still larger than Resembool, where

Ed and Al had grown up. When their mother died, they were adopted by the Curtis family. Izumi and Sig owned a butcher shop, and Izumi also was a teacher at the local elementary school. It wasn't very often they went out of town (less often during the school year), so when they saw Sig packing the suitcases, when they got home, they were confused.

"We leaving for a trip?" asked Ed.

"Go wait in the living room, Izumi and I will explain in a few minutes"

With that both Ed and Al went to the living room, where they found Izumi packing books and other things in the living room, only adding more confusion.

"Come sit down boys, we already packed your things" said Izumi.

As they sat down Sig came in and Izumi and him took their seats on the couch across from where Ed and Al where seated. The brothers where confused to the max, Al was trying to come up with every possible answer to why boxes were being packed. Ed had already thought of a few things, but one idea stuck to his mind; they were moving. Where and why though was what he could not understand; in all honesty he wasn't sure that he wanted to move; if that was even it. Now all he could do was wait for an explaining as to why Sig and Izumi were doing what they were doing.

The silence in the room seemed so thick that it would take a knife to cut through it. Sensing this Izumi decided to brake it "I was offered a job in Central at one of their elementary schools. They called me today, and asked if I could start Monday."

"We were able to find a house for sell, a school for you two to go to, and a new place for the butcher shop. We will be leaving tomorrow, it will be about a six hour train ride. Though we will have most of the weekend to settle in" Sig explained.

Ed and Al sat there thinking over everything. The second quarter had just started, and now they were transferring schools; Ed was a junior and Al a sophomore! Both of them were a little upset about the sudden change, but they were mainly shocked about the little time they had to prepare.

"Is there anything we need to help with?" Ed asked, not quite sure what he should be doing.

"It would be helpful if you two packed what's left in the kitchen and the dinning room. We are getting all new furniture, so we don't need to worry about that. We are going to sell it along with the house." Izumi stated.

The brothers went to the kitchen to finish packing the pots, pans, plates, silver ware, and things like that. They were silent for the most part expect the few questions about what box was what and if they were taking this or that. Though most of the questions had come from Al, and Ed's answers were mostly 'mmm's or a simple yes or no. Al was starting to get the feeling that there was something on Ed's mind that bugging him. Not sure if he should ask his brother if there was something bothering him, Al stayed silent and continued to work on packing.

Eventually Sig came in and told them that they were having leftovers, and using paper and plastic products to eat with. They got dinner set up at the table and started eating.

It did not take long for Sig and Izumi to realize Ed's silence and his mood. Normally Ed would be a very hungry one and eat quite fast and much at dinner; but tonight he was eating very slowly and very little at that. He mainly shifted his food around the plate with his fork and stared at it with vague amusement. After a while Ed straitened his back and started to get up. "I'm full." he stated very plainly.

"Are you not feeling well?" Izumi asked concern filling her voice.

"Not really, I just feel very tired."

"Go lay down and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Also take a shower before you go to bed. We left some clothes unpacked for both Al and you."

"Okay, thank you"

Ed then threw away his plate and headed up the stairs to his bed room. He saw how empty it looked, then noticing the clothes laid on his bed. A pair of pajamas and a long-sleeved t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. He then grabbed the pajamas and went to bathroom where he was able to find the towels (or anything for that fact) was packed. He removed his clothes and hopped in the shower.

He had the water almost scolding hot, but in the mid fall when it was cold, it felt so much better on his automail. He vaguely remembered how he had gotten it when he ran the wash cloth over it. How things felt so wrong around that time, how life had almost no meaning at all; almost though was the key word.

Once he finished washing his hair, he turned off the shower and grabbed his towel. He made sure to dry his automail very carefully. Then he got dressed and went back to his. He flopped onto his bed, trying to clear his mind of all thoughts. Soon he fell into a dreamless sleep, another part of his day that would have been normal.

**A/N:**

**Here's the new story I'll try to update soon, though no promises.**

**~Nerfiea**


	2. Chapter 2

Ed woke-up to the sound of someone running up and down the stairs (very loudly if he might add). He got up slowly, feeling how stiff he was. Quickly stretching, he heard a loud BANG come from down stairs. As he was making his way down stairs, he heard Al saying something about dropping a box, and that he was alright. Not quite sure what was going on, Ed finished going down the stairs.

Izumi, Sig, and Al were all looking at him for a moment. Ed was pale; his normally tan skin was more of a creamy chalk like color, one for someone who was sick. His face however was a flushed red; and even though he went to bed early, he had bags under his eyes. By just looking at him, it was easy to tell that he was not feeling all that well, possibly feverish. Izumi broke the silence with "How are you feeling, Ed?"

"A little sick" he said, mainly not wanting to worry them.

" A LITTLE! Your flushed and pale; and you say 'a little'" Al scolded back at his brother, making Ed just lower his head; he had been caught.

"Now Al, he was just trying to make us not worry about. Though he is going to mainly rest this weekend, so Monday he is ready to go to school" Izumi said to Al, but half way through everyone knew she was really talking to Ed.

As Izumi had said the rest of the morning went by kinda slow for him; only allowe to carry the a box here and there, but mainly resting. Izumi had taken his temperature once they were all packed and waiting for the train (which wasn't going to be at the station until noon, making it so they still had a hour before they need to be there). Ed's temp was 101 degrees, he indeed had a fever.

They got to the station by noon, loaded their cargo and got on the train ready for the six hour ride. What should have seemed like a long train ride, went by rather quickly for Ed. Maybe it cause he slept most of the ride, but he was glad it went by faster than expected. He woke from his slumber about thirty minutes away from Central. Looking out the window he could faintly see the city's outline. He wondered how different Central was from Dublith and Resembool.

Before Ed knew it they arrived at the station (which already was about five times bigger than the one in Dublith, and about ten times than the one in Resembool). Once they got all their cargo, they first headed for the new shop. Both Ed and Al were surprised to find out that the shop was about two miles away from their new house, instead of being right next to it. They unloaded the boxes that were for the shop, deciding to head home and unpack the things for the shop the next day, using the rest of the night to settle in at their new home. Luckily, the house came with furniture, so they did not have to worry about anything except the boxes.

It took about two hours to unpack almost everything, exception being two boxes of Ed's that he decided to unpack later. With everything done, Izumi decided to check Ed's temperature once again. He was laying on the couch, blanket on top of him, reading a book when she found him. She also noticed that Sig and Al were not in the room, most likely they were eating the leftovers from their takeout in the kitchen, giving her some time alone with Ed. She sat down next to him, while he leaned up a little and placed his book on the coffee table.

"Let me check your temperature" she said to him. He allowed her to put the thermometer in his mouth and waited for her to take it out. It seemed like a while (it always did) before she did so. "What is it?" he asked, hoping it had gone down.

"105, seems that it got worse."

"Great"

"Ed?"

"Mmm?"

"Go to bed. Tomorrow just rest and take it easy, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight" he said as he started to get up.

"Goodnight Ed"

With that he head upstairs. As he looked down the hallway, he realized something; he forgot where his bedroom was. Being tried and sick all day he had not paid that much attention to exactly what he was doing or where he was. Walking down the hall, he opened up each door (also in an attempt to memorize where and what each room was) until he found his room. Once he laid down he fell asleep rather quickly.

Sunday was mainly uneventful. Izumi and Sig went down to the shop that morning, leaving Ed and Al by themselves, although Ed was asleep the whole time. Ed had not woken up until around two in the afternoon, just after Izumi and Sig got home. Over the course of the day, Ed had slowly gotten better. After dinner Ed and Al got their things for school ready to go. Ed, then, went to bed early in order to have enough energy for the next day.

The next morning Ed was woken up by the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned a barely audible 'school' and got up. He got dressed into a pair a jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt, then he put on a pair of white gloves and a pair of boots. He really did not feel like explaining why he had automail, wanting to avoid any long personal talks today. Once dressed he headed down stairs for breakfast (that was the one meal that everyone made for themselves, not often did they sit down and eat that meal together). He opened the ice box looking for the leftovers, which to his surprise was gone. Slowly he remembered that Al had asked if he could eat his leftovers the night before, which he said yes to, much too tried at the time to care. Not really sure what to eat, he choose to eat a ham sandwich. He had just finished when Al came in. He ate a ham sandwich as well. Once both brothers had ate, Sig drove them to school.

School started at 8am so they got there at 7:15am in order to get their schedules, lockers, and homerooms. Ed and Al parted ways at about five till eight. According to the office homeroom was fifteen minutes long, and while there the teacher would assign them a buddy to show them around. Al seem excited about the buddy system, unlike Ed. It wasn't that Ed was antisocial, but he could be very shy at times and did not really like talking to people on a personal level (mainly because of his personality, he felt different from others). Now he found himself walking to his homeroom.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on up dating, I have been meaning to but haven't had the time to do so. Also, it might be quite another wait, cause exams are next week, (and if I do bad that means no electronics; A.K.A.: even longer wait time for updating). So peace out enjoy what you enjoy while I study my ass off.**

**~Nerfiea :P **


End file.
